Homie's SwanQueenWeek 2016
by YTSHomie
Summary: 8 Days of #SwanQueen for #SwanQueenWeek2016 Emma and Regina experiences as a couple, as best friends, as lovers, and as a secret. (August)
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **HAPPY #SwanQueenWeek! I'm participating all week, challenging myself a bit. This week will be No AU AND No G!P and all of you know that's NOT my style. So, I hope I don't bore you guys lol. ENJOY!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: CaptainSwan interaction (please don't vomit on your phones and laptops, find a nearby bag or can, don't ruin your devices!)**

 **Day 1**

"Are you serious?!" Regina barked, "No I can't just come and magic him out! I have business to take care of LeRoy," she sighed as she listened to the tiny man explain, "That's enough, I will call the sheriff and have her deal with it," she said before slamming her phone down. The mayor rubbed her temples and sighed, there was a knock at the door causing her to sigh yet again, "Come in."

Emma Swan stepped through the door eating a bearclaw, "Sup Gina," she said with a nearly full mouth, she plopped down on the chair in front of Regina's desk and continued to chew.

"I was just about to call you," she said with a raised brow, "What brings you in?"

Emma shrugged, "Bored at work, what's up?" She asked once she swallowed.

"Well first of all, no matter how bored you are dear, I'd prefer you to stay at the station. What if someone calls in or needs help?" Regina questioned with a raised brow.

"They'll call the station and the station will call me," Emma shrugged.

"Hmm," Regina said, "Very well then. I need you to hurry down to the mines, Happy just got collapsed in."

The blonde groaned, "Again?"

"Yes, please handle this for me. Please? I have so much paperwork and I don't-"

"I'm on it babe," Emma winked as she stood up.

Regina rolled her eyes before squinting them, "Wait a minute, stop right there," she said causing the blonde freeze, she rose her brow, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? What? Nothing's wrong?" Emma panicked.

"Oh something is definitely wrong. Well for starters, you called me 'babe'. Secondly, you came to visit me before lunch because you were bored...you always find a childish way to entertain yourself, what makes today any different? Something's wrong," Regina stated.

"I'm fine, Killian and I just had a little fight-"

"About what? It had to be more than a 'little fight' or else you wouldn't be here. You're wracking your brain-"

"Regina I'm fine, just let me go save the dwarf and I'll come back," Emma said before poofing away.

Regina scoffed, "She stole my poofing away thing? The nerve of her."

 **XXXXX**

"Well look who finally showed up," LeRoy scuffed, "My brother could be dead by now."

"Yeah but he's not," Emma said before cracking her knuckles, "Now, where exactly is he?"

"I'm over here," a scared Happy said, "I was told to stay calm."

"Good," she walked more towards the left and examined the fallen rocks, "Ok Happy stand back," she said before using her magic to turn the fallen rocks into ash and saving Happy.

"OH THANK YOU EMMA!" Happy hugged Emma tight with a big smile on his face.

The Savior nodded, "No big deal."

"I guess you've been practicing sister," LeRoy stated.

"Eh a little bit," Emma smiled a bit, "Alright, I think that's enough for today, let's all go up."

When the exited the mine nearly half the town were waiting for them, Emma sighed, she wasn't in the mood for this. Henry ran over to her, "Mom! You're saved him."

"It's my job kid," she smiled, "What's been up? Haven't seen you all day."

"I was patrolling with grandpa, we basically sat at the town line and ate onion rings all day," he chuckled.

"Yeah, well don't tell your mom that, she'll have your head for eating fried foods," she chuckled.

"I know," he nodded, "How are you guys?"

"What do you mean kid?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"You and mom, have you seen her today? Did you talk to her today? Do you...miss her by chance?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

Emma turned and looked at him, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just was curious," he shrugged.

"Hmm, curious? Well okay, I guess it's okay to be curious. Well for starters I just left her office and yes, I did miss her. I hadn't seen her in about two days," Emma sighed.

"Uh yeah I know because you've been Hook," he rolled his eyes, "Mom made lasagna and you missed it, you never miss lasagna night."

"I know and I'm sorry about that but Killian and I have been trying to...work some things out-"

"She's been really sad ma," he blurted out, "I think if you're around more she'll be happy."

Emma sighed, "Yeah I know. Robin's death hasn't been forgotten kid, I think about it everyday and if I knew how to help her I would but I just want to give her space."

"Why? No, she doesn't need space, she needs you. Ma can't you see that-"

Emma's phone rang causing her to groan, "Yes Killian?"

" _Aye love, where are you? We need to talk-"_

"I'm working-"

" _Emma don't do this, don't avoid me. Please, come by, let's talk," he sighed._

"Fine, I'm coming over," she said before hanging up, "Hey kid, I have to go but it looks like your grandpa just got everything under control so stay with him until later-"

"But I'm suppose to be staying with you tonight-"

"And you will, I promise but for right now, stay here and help Grandpa," she said before poofing away.

David walked up behind Henry, "Was that just your mom?"

"Yup, she's being weird," he shrugged.

"Did you tell her yet?" David asked.

"No, I almost did though. I need to plan something, will you help me?"

"Of course," David nodded.

 **XXXXX**

"Why have you been avoiding this? Don't you think it's time we talk about it?"

"Killian we just talked about it yesterday-"

"But you left-"

"Because I don't want to talk about it anymore, Killian you want a kid. I have a son and I'm fine with just one. I don't want this!" Emma yelled as they stood on The Jolly Roger.

"What are saying? A baby?"

"No Killian," she ran her hand through her hair, "I don't want...this. Us."

"What? You're not even making sense, Swan. I love you, you love me. We've made sacrifices for each other and-"

"Stop please, I know what happened. I know I went to Hell for you and all but Killian, I don't want this. I'm sorry," she said.

He shook his head, "Wha—I don't even know what to say, Swan. Do you even love me?"

Emma looked down and put her hands in her pockets before looking up at him tearfully, "No."

"Aye...well there it is then. Should I even want to know why? Why you've dragged me along all this time?!" He fumed.

"I thought I needed you! I thought I loved you, I really did. I yearned for someone to be there for me and you were. Everyone that I've ever loved has left me, Killian. Don't you see that? I just wanted to be happy, I wanted something I've never had and I thought I found that with you," she let tears fall, "It wasn't you, it was never you. Everything I thought I saw in you, I had already had it. You're not the only person who has been by my side and I see that now."

"No...don't say it. Please don't tell me it's-"

"Regina has always been there for me, sacrifice after sacrifice. I didn't need to force something with you, she's been there all along. She doesn't make me feel like a 'blonde distraction'-"

"That's not fair-"

"It's very fair," she sighed, "The point I'm trying to make is that...this is done and I've been playing this game for too long. I've been making everybody else happy as always and pushing my feelings aside. I'm tired of it. If you would've never mentioned having a kid, I probably wouldn't have taken a step back and looked at my life. I'm not happy with this and I'm sorry but I am no one's distraction," she stated before poofing away.

 **XXXXX**

Emma knocked on her parents door, her mother opened it quickly with a smile, "Hi."

"Hey," Emma breathed, "I came to get Henry."

"You don't...want to come in?" She asked suspiciously.

"No, it's fine," Emma shrugged.

"Oh no, I think you should," she smirked before grabbing Emma's arm and pulling her inside, "Look who finally showed up."

Emma froze when she saw Regina and Henry sitting on the couch, "Regina."

"You never came back to the office," she raised her brow.

"Yeah I know...Killian called."

"Of course he did," she rolled her eyes.

"Before we get into that, I need to say something," Henry rushed out.

"Wh-what's going on?" Emma asked.

"Ma, sit down, I need to talk to you both," Henry nodded.

"We'll just leave you all alone," Snow smiled before leaving the apartment with David.

Emma nodded before taking off her jacket, "What's up kid?" She asked as she tossed it on the closest chair before crossing her arms over her chest.

"You two," he nodded and stood up, "Mom, Ma, I love you but you're driving me crazy. Mom, I know you're sad and miss Robin and stuff but I also see how you look at ma," he smirked a bit, Regina looked at Emma before looking back at Henry, "I think she can fix your problem."

"My problem?" Regina raised her brow.

"Yes, you're so sad but when Ma's around, you're better...that's why you were super sad that she missed lasagna night and cried in your room."

"Henry!" Regina scoffed, "Privacy is essential."

"Yeah yeah, I know mom but I couldn't help it," he sighed and looked at Emma, "And you, you're a mess."

Regina snickered causing Emma to frown, "I'm not a mess."

"You are ma, you're distant and you look tired all the time," he stated, "So I've set this up so we could talk, starting with you two. You need to stop denying your feelings for each other."

Emma swallowed, "What?"

"Henry, I think you're looking into a dangerous territory-"

"It's only dangerous because you know who you want and Ma isn't ready yet," he shook his head.

Emma closed her eyes tight and breathed, "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"What is he talking about?" Emma asked.

Regina took a deep breath and stood up, "Sit down Emma."

Henry smiled to himself when he saw his mother sit down on the couch. The moment he had been waiting for had finally arrived. His mother's were so in love and everyone saw, everyone knew it, everyone but them. After Robin's death, Regina questioned herself a lot on why things never could stay good in her life. She quickly realized that nothing would work unless it was with Emma. Every plan, every curse, every trip...worked because of Emma.

"I don't really know where to start dear," she licked her lips and looked at Emma, "I uh have a confession to make...I've been evaluating everything in my life...including you. I'm in love with you Emma, there's no way around it. I love how you make me feel safe, I love how you have this light within you, I love the way you care about everyone around you, I love your your smile, your eyes, and even your hideous red jacket that you refuse to get rid of. I love you, I'm in love with you…"

Silence. Henry looked back and forth between the two women. Neither of them moved, Emma was stiff as a wall and Regina had this worried look on her face. Regina was indeed worried, that she had ruined the friendship that she worked so hard for. Emma knew what she felt wasn't a mistake, she knew ending it with Killian wasn't a mistake, and she was damn sure that Regina confessing her love, wasn't a mistake. The brunette had finally grown tired of the silence and grabbed her purse, preparing to walk out. When her hand touched the doorknob, she heard it and it was perfect…

"I'm in love with you too."

 **CONFESSIONS**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **For the guest that wants to know...CBS will be finished. Thanks for your concern but stop assuming. I plan on finishing ALL of my stories.**

Day Two:

Regina groaned, she was so irritated that if she could fireball the entire field of corn next to her she would. Emma's stupid bug broke down in the middle of nowhere, they were suppose to be driving to Washington, DC to show Henry historical monuments. Henry was already there with Gold and David, Snow stayed home to take care of Neal and StoryBrooke. Now, she was stuck on the side of the road with no magic.

Emma looked over at her, "For the record, I didn't know I needed a new engine."

"For the record, I'm never getting in this metal coffin again!" Regina snapped, "I can't believe this, surrounded by cornfields, begging for some deranged murderer to come kill us."

"Have you been watching horror movies with Henry again?" Emma smirked.

Regina scoffed, "Well it's not like he can watch them by himself."

"Oh sure, of course," Emma chuckled.

"How are you so calm right now? We have no magic and no food-"

"I have a bag full of snacks, we'll be fine. I'm calm because this gives me alone time with you," Emma looked over at her and smiled.

Regina blushed and flipped her hair, "Oh really? I wonder why."

Emma chuckled, "You're still denying me a date though."

"Miss Swan, I'm not sure that stepping outside of the boundaries we built is a good idea just yet," Regina sighed.

"Back to that are we?" Emma shook her head, "Why are you avoiding this? I know you want me," she wiggled her brows.

Regina laughed, "No comment."

Emma nodded and bit her lip, "I'll wait on you forever, ya know?"

"I waited 28 years for you dear, forever is the least you could do," Regina teased.

Emma laughed this time, "Nice one Madam Mayor."

"Speaking of that, I can't believe I left my town to your mother," Regina rolled her eyes, "It better be in one piece when we return."

"It will be, it's in her blood to rule, remember?" Emma asked.

"Excuse you?" Regina raised her brow.

"Yeah, I mean technically she's a Que-"

Regina grabbed Emma's face and yanked it towards her, their noses touching, lips nearly brushing against each other, "There's one Queen dear, got it?"

Emma swallowed hard, "Y-Yes," she squealed.

"Good," she said before releasing Emma's face.

Emma gaped like a fish out of water, Regina was sexy. She had to think fast, she had to convince Regina that they were ready to take their relationship to the next level. She was knocked out of her thoughts by her phone ringing, "Sup kid?" She answered and put it on speaker.

" _Are you guys ok?"_

"Yeah kid, we're fine. We are just about 4 hours away," Emma nodded.

" _Ok, where are you going to sleep? It's getting dark!" Henry asked._

"In the car kid, we'll be fine," Emma said, "What are you guys up to?"

" _Grandpa Gold is taking us to dinner, tomorrow he's taking me to the freaking whitehouse!" He beamed._

"Language dear," Regina chimed in.

" _Oh sorry, hey mom. How are you?"_

"I'm fine dear, your mother hasn't killed us yet," she smirked.

" _Did you guys kiss yet?"_

"Woah kid, I thought that we discussed-"

" _Ma wants to kiss you, she said she likes your lip scar," he rushed out._

Emma turned as red as her jacket, "Henry!"

" _Oops, gotta go," he said before hanging up._

Emma sighed and palmed her face, "Your son is a little snitch."

Regina chuckled, "He's a perfect angel, dear. So you want to kiss me?"

"Oh don't do that, you knew that already," Emma scoffed.

"Did I?" Regina raised her brow, "Kiss me then Swan."

"I'm not here for your amusement-"

"No I mean it, kiss me," she nodded, "I want it."

"You want it?" Emma's eyes lit up.

"Yes, just because I won't move forward with my feelings doesn't mean they aren't there. Kissing me won't hurt," she smirked.

Emma's palms were sweaty, "Uh um...okay."

Regina grabbed the lapels on Emma's jacket and pulled her into a kiss, it was hard at first but it quickly changed into a light and fluffy...sike, these two were making out like two sixteen year olds in the back of a movie theatre. Emma's hands pulled Regina closer as Regina hands roamed in the blonde mane she'd been waiting to mess up for years. All the tension, all the operations, and all of the looks had finally paid off in this kiss. They could feel it, Regina was right, kissing didn't hurt...it made everything much much less painful. No more yearning and hoping, wishing and praying, they had each other.

 **XXXXX**

Regina laughed hoarsely, "No way," she gasped.

"What you don't believe me?" Emma chuckled.

They were laying in the backseat of the big, very uncomfortably but Emma was just happy to Regina on top of her. They were cuddling and talking, telling old stories and just making the best of their situation.

"So you mean to tell me that you and Neal broke into a jewelry store and didn't get caught?" Regina sat up a bit and yawned.

"Yes," Emma laughed, "Well he broke in, I kept watch but I was there too!"

"Oh wow, my little jewel thief," Regina kissed Emma's neck.

The blonde panicked a bit before relaxing, "Yeah, yours."

Regina smiled, "Somebody likes the sound of that."

"I do," Emma nodded, "Don't you?"

"Everything that's been mine has been taken away from me in some way, shape, or form so I'm not getting too excited-"

"Well you should because I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you Regina, I mean that. Have I ever let you down?" Emma asked.

"Oh Gods yes," Regina laughed.

Emma gasped, "When?!"

"When you started dating that pirate," she laughed causing Emma to laugh.

"Yeah well, not anymore," she confirmed.

"Blessings come in disguise," Regina smirked before yawning again.

Emma nodded, they stayed silent for a while. The blonde smiled to herself at the events of tonight, "Hey Regina, I've been meaning to ask you-" Regina's soft snores silenced the blonde, "Gina?" Emma smiled and kissed the top of the brunette's head. Regina was fast asleep on the blonde's chest, "Goodnight, your majesty," she said before texting Henry:

 **Operation Kiss The Queen was a success. Nice plan kid.**

 **TRAVEL**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

Day Three

Emma smiled to herself when she felt Regina snuggle into her. **_Finally_**. She assumed tonight would be different so she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Don't get comfortable Swan, I'm just resting my eyes," Regina mumbled against Emma's chest.

Emma sighed, "Come on Regina. I just gave you _five_ mind blowing orgasms, don't I deserve to stay the night?"

"Maybe so, but unfortunately you're not. Come on," she sat up, "Let me walk you down."

Emma groaned. They had been officially dating for three months and Regina refused to let Emma stay the night. She didn't understand it. They had been to hell and back, literally. Saved each other repeatedly but Emma couldn't stay the night or leave a pair of underwear? It wasn't fair. The blonde pulled her jeans on while Regina went into the into the bathroom, when she saw the brunette close the door, she smirked. Emma balled up her tank top and tossed it somewhere randomly before pulling on her red leather jacket and zipping it all the way up and walking downstairs. She waited by the door until she saw her lover come downstairs in her silk robe.

"Goodnight," Regina smiled before wrapping her arms around Emma's neck.

"Night Gina," Emma wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned in for a kiss.

Regina smiled into the kiss and hugged the blonde tight, "Come over tomorrow for dinner?"

"Of course," Emma nodded before pulling away, "I should get going, have to be at the station at 9."

Regina nodded and opened the front door to the mansion, "Sleep tight, dear." Emma nodded before stepping through the door, "Oh and Emma?"

Emma stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

Regina slipped her hand into her robe pocket before tossing Emma her tank top, "Nice try."

Emma caught the tank top with one hand, she bit her lip, "Sorry," she mumbled before walking to her car.

Regina closed the door and leaned against it, she sighed. Her feelings for Emma were growing stronger at a rapid pace, as if they weren't already strong. She groaned, "Jesus Regina, it's been five years...a stupid tank top won't hurt you," she spat to herself. It wasn't that simple and she knew it, it wasn't about Emma staying the night or leaving a piece of clothing. It was about Regina trying to protect her heart, she loved Emma and that much was obvious but she so afraid to let Emma love her. They'd been on dates and Regina wouldn't even let Emma open the door for her. She couldn't help it, she just left Robin 8 months ago, was she ready? That was the question. She didn't want to hurt Emma. She loved Emma, she wanted Emma...forever but was she ready?

* * *

"I checked the back, it's all clear," Emma nodded before leaning against the counter at Mr. Gold's.

"Are you sure? I know one of those Lost Boys tried to break in here," he frowned.

"Yup pretty sure," she sighed.

"Don't lean on the lean glass, dearie. Don't want any of your savior juice to smudge it," he smirked.

"Mm," she stood up straight, "Sorry."

"Are you alright, dearie? You usually have a comeback…"

"Oh uh yeah, I'm fine. It's just...Regina-"

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Not really, we are great...I guess. Every time I try to stay the night...she kicks me out," she breathed.

"I sense a little insecurity brewing," he smirked.

"What? No. I don't brew. Nothing brewing. I just don't understand it. We've traveled realms together, I thought she'd trust me by now," she sighed, "Maybe her feelings aren't as strong as hers-"

"Oh no," he chuckled, "She loves you, dearie, always has. Blame her darkened heart, she's good at pushing people away-"

"Yeah but not me. If anyone can get through to Regina, it's me. What am I doing wrong?" She asked herself more than Gold.

"Maybe you're doing... _it_ wrong," he chuckled.

"What? No, I've got that covered," Emma scoffed.

"Love is a funny thing dearie, just give it time. Relax Savior, don't want you running around town glitching again," he smirked.

"Yeah I got it, thanks," she rolled her eyes before leaving out.

* * *

"So then we learned we learned a little Spanish, which I'm really bad at," Henry chuckled.

"I suck at it to kid," Emma smiled before eating more spaghetti.

"Sounds like you're happy to be back in school then yeah?" Regina asked as she poured herself and Emma more cider.

"Yeah, I missed it. Ma are you ok?"

Emma gulped, "I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem a little down," he frowned.

"I'm pretty good kid," she smiled.

He smiled, "Ok good."

"Excuse me," she said before scooting back and leaving the table.

* * *

Emma looked around the dark family room, the movie they were watching was over and everyone else was asleep. She yawn before looking down at a sleeping Regina head in her lap, she smiled. **_She's so cute when she sleeps...Wait a minute, she's asleep._** Emma smiled and leaned back before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Emma's slumber didn't last long, "Emma...Emma...Swan...OH WOULD YOU WAKE UP MISS SWAN!" Regina spat.

Emma jumped awake, "Huh? What?"

Regina was holding the leather red jacket in her the blondes face, "It's 3am, I've already sent Henry to bed."

"Ugh come on Regina, I'm so sleepy," she whined, "It's already 3am, half the night is gone!"

"Emma I'm not going to argue with you about this, I'm extremely too tired for this. Goodnight," she said before walking upstairs before yelling, "Let yourself out."

Emma groaned before storming out.

* * *

Henry came downstairs with a smile on his face, "Good morning mom, is mom still sleep?"

Regina turned away from the stove, "Oh I'm not sure dear, call and ask…"

"She's not here?" His eyes went wide, "Why'd she leave? Ugh she always leaves."

"Henry," Regina chuckles, "What are you talking about?"

"Every time you two go to your room and well...ya know," he wiggles his brows, "I expect us to have this big breakfast the next morning but she always leaves. Why doesn't she want to stay with mom? Do you think we make her feel out of place? Hmm, maybe we should make her favorite food more or something."

"Wait...you think she leaves because—Henry, how would you feel your mother left some of her things here, maybe stayed a few nights a week? You'd like that right? It would make you happy?"

"Duh mom," he chuckled, "Wouldn't it make you happy? A family under the same roof, finally?"

"Well yes, of course. I'm just nervous about it-"

"I know," he nodded, "She's not leaving mom, we tried that already and we keep coming back. I've got your back mom and ma has your heart. You'll be happy."

Regina blushed, "Yes, I will. When did you get so smart, my little prince?"

He shrugged before sipping his apple juice.

* * *

"Oh Emma," Regina moaned as the blonde worked her tongue inside of her later that night. Her legs shook from the pleasure as she pulled the blonde locks. She was so happy Emma left the station a little early to come over for dinner. She arched her back with Emma began to suck on her clit, "Fuck! I'm cumming, don't stop."

Emma loved pleasing Regina, she really did but she was still down about the previous night. Hell, she was down about all of the nights that added up. She had been trying to stay over for countless nights, it worried her. She didn't even notice Regina cumming hard until the grip on her hair tightened. She lapped up her Queen's sweet cum before crawling up her body and pecking her lips, allowing her to taste herself briefly. She rolled next to Regina and stared at the ceiling. Regina snuggled to her and kissed her chest which made Emma smile but her mind still wandered.

"Do you even want this Regina?" **_Fuck. Word vomit._**

"Excuse you?"

"I mean I'm doing everything right, aren't I? I just help but think you don't want this. Why can't I stay over? Why can't I leave a pair of socks? What is it Regina, please explain to me. Even Robin stayed over, is it because I'm a woman-"

"Woah, dear. You're going to pop the vein in your forehead," she chuckled, "I've been thinking-"

"I want answer-"

"I have something to show you," Regina smiled before getting out of bed causing Emma to sit up. She walked over to the nearest dresser, "Ok, stop drawer is yours. You can leave a _few_ items in here. I placed an extra toothbrush in the bathroom because I know you're lazy and won't want to take your toothbrush back and forth. The yellow towels in the hallway closet are yours, shower with them. Umm, hmm, let me see what else," she tapped her chin, "Oh! I cleared out a small space in my closet for that hideous jacket of yours."

Emma's mouth dropped, "Are you serious?"

"Yes very," she smiled, "I love you Emma," Regina crawled back on the bed, "I want you to hold me while I sleep. I'm so sorry for letting my insecurities get the best of me."

"Your insecurities? Did you just hear the things coming out of my mouth?" She chuckled.

Regina laughed, "Yes I did and I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I want this...I want you."

Emma pulled Regina close to her, "I want this too," she reached over and turned off the lamp, "I know you're exhausted."

"How'd you guess?" Regina yawned.

"You said you loved me," she chuckled.

"Oh shut up-"

"I love you too Regina," Emma smiled.

* * *

Emma smiled as she pulled on her leather jacket, she had a great night. She slept perfectly with Regina in her arms. She was waiting for Regina to come down stairs so they could go to Granny's for dinner.

Upstairs Regina was putting on her makeup, she looked down at the sink and growled, "THERE'S TOOTHPASTE IN MY SINK SWAN!"

Emma's eyes widened before she jetted out of the front door.

 ** _INSECURITIES_**


End file.
